Margovyan Revolution (History of Margovya)
This article is about the historical war between the Margovyan Revolutionists and the Russian Imperialists. For the 2007 film based on the said event, see . The Margovyan Revolution is a war that occurred in Margovya at the last years of the Russian Imperialism on the country and is led by Margovyan revolutionist , along with thousands of members of the . The revolution lasted from 1921 to 1923, and was considered the biggest and the most devastating revolution in Margovyan History. The revolution eventually gave way to the nation's independence on March 31, 1923. Pre-War On November 27, 1920, over five hundred Russian soldiers passing off as Margovyan revolutionists attacked an office branch of the Margovyan Triangle Headquarters in Svolochyville, Opula, killing almost 100,000 Triangle members. Upon hearing of this, Vasily Agpayev gathered about 150,000 triangle members and set off for Moscow, Russia. On December 2, Agpayev and the strongest forces of the Margovyan Triangle fled Margovya and boarded at least ten ships to Anadyr, Russia, while the remaining 500,000 members of the triangle, including , Pavel Zobelov, Foma Blankov, and were left in Margovya to battle the Russian officials, who were less than pleased to find out about the formation of the organization itself. On December 3, all the triangle forces arrived at Anadyr, and they boarded a train to Moscow. On the night of December 11, they arrived at Moscow, at the same time their cannons, bombs and explosives arrived at their temporary headquarters near the Kremlin of Russia. On the midnight of December 12, the Triangle proceeded with the attacks and the encounter killed most of the Kremlin officials. After the attacks, the whole of the Margovyan Triangle who were present during the attacks were arrested: most of them were killed, some of them were jailed and the rest were either sold or kept as slaves. Only Vasily Agpayev, the leader of the revolutionist group, was allowed to go back to Margovya, as he requested Russian President that he wanted to die in his own land. Agpayev arrived in Gaskoniyov, Margovya on December 17, and he was arrested. He was kept in New Gaskoniyov Prison until January 4, 1921, where he was tried in the Margovyan House of Justices, and after the fifty-four-minute trial, Judge Arman Hadonov declared Agpayev guilty of forming rebellious groups, treason, assault and violence, and later that day, Chief Minister Yerman Pamukov signed the execution for Agpayev. On January 6, Agpayev was to be executed via firing squad in front of the Margovyan Palace. As the five Russian soldiers consisting the firing squad prepare to open fire on Agpayev, five Margovyan Triangle revolutionists behind the firing squad opened fire on the firing squad themselves; shooting them in the head one by one, from left to right. Juan Maryanov, acting leader of the Margovyan Triangle, ordered his forces to free Agpayev from the hands of the imperialists and officially declares the start of the Margovyan Revolution. War '1921: Initial Attack' As of January 6, 1921, all of the headquarters or turfs of the Margovyan Triangle have already been discovered by the Russian Imperialists, except their original headquarters at Marginalia Pueblito, Arkonaysk. After spending a few days expanding it so it can accomodate at least one hundred thousand triangle members, almost all of the triangle's greatest forces had a meeting, and Supreme Leader Vasily Agpayev disclosed his plan on conquering each of the thirty provinces one by one from the Imperialists. On February 26, 1921, an analysis and observation of the Russian Imperialists showed that the least protected region in Margovya was the Marginalia district, and this led to Agpayev's plot to attack three of the provinces in the said region. On February 28, Agpayev gathered at least five thousand triangle members, and headed to Povida. while settling in a temporary headquarters, Agpayev divided the group into three, assigning five leaders per group, the five of which will guide the movements, attacks, offenses and defenses of the revolutionists, whilst taking orders and commands from Agpayev. Of an estimated 5,500 triangle members sent to Marginalia district, 2,000 were assigned in Povida, 1,700 were assigned in Morinho, and 1,800 were assigned in Sta. Andrea. At the evening of March 1, the triangle members started surrounding the local government offices of their respective target provinces, and prepared for bombing. On the midnight of March 2, before executing the attack, Agpayev shouts Viva Enrique Noguiera, Simon Bolivar y Jose Rizal!, officially declaring the first attack of the Margovyan Triangle and all the Margovyan revolutionist forces against the Russian imperialists. The revolutionists started bombing the local government offices of Povida, Sta. Andrea and Morinho, killing the local government minister of each provinces. On 3:45 AM of March 2, revolutionist Boris Dumalov sat in the local government minister's seat in Povida, officially declaring the province as the very first independent province of what they would later call the "Republic of Margovya". As morning breaks, the battles on Morinho and Sta. Andrea ends in favor of the revolutionists, until the district representative of Marginalia officially surrenders Marginalia to Agpayev at 9:31 AM on March 2, 1921. As early as the next day, word about the independence of the first three provinces of Margovya from the inperialists got to the Russian officials in Rodriguez District. On the night of March 3, three revolutionists from the Margovyan Triangle, and five other revolutionists from the other revolutionist groups that has joined forces with Agpayev were killed by the Russian soldiers in Marginalia Pueblito, Marginalia del Sur (now Arkonaysk), a few kilometers away from the original headquarters of the Margovyan Triangle. Because of this, the vengeful revolutionists gathered around the local government office of Marginalia del Sur and attacked it, killing at least nine hundred government officials, and making Marginalia del Sur the fourth province in Margovya to be liberated from the imperialists. After reclaiming Marginalia del Sur from the imperialists, Agpayev became very determined about getting the remaining six provinces of Rodriguez district. The revolutionists then planned on the next move to conquering Rodriguez district, and they attacked the provinces of Artesenas and Marginalia del Norte (now New Marginalia) on March 19. They succeeded in reclaiming Artesenas, but the triangle members lost in Marginalia del Norte, therefore losing about 2,000 revolutionists. On March 27, a cannon from the Margovyan Triangle hit the local government office of Brominsk province (now Ratoroncios), resulting into a massive war between the hostile Brominsk officials and the revolutionists. Out of fear that they might end up like the battle in Marginalia del Norte, Agpayev sent about double the soldier count of the previous battle. The battle lasted for about a week, until the revolutionists finally reclaimed Brominsk, the sixth independent province of Margovya, on April 5, 1921. After their back-to back victories in Brominsk and Artesenas, Agpayev and the other officials of the Margovyan Triangle became very determined in reclaiming the remaining four provinces in Rodriguez district, namely Petrov, Ruma Azules (now Queruva), Viktoriyovskaya and Marginalia del Norte. On the night of April 10, a large group of Margovyan Triangle members led by went to Viktoriyovskaya and bombed its local government office, therefore making it the seventh independent province of Margovya after at least seven hours of battle. From the liberation of Viktoriyovskaya on April 11, a series of battles occurred in the remaining three provinces in Rodriguez district that are conquered by the Russians. On April 12, Juan Maryanov and led the infamous Ruma Azules shootout, their initial move being the assassination of local government minister Vladislav Kirilov. On April 15, Agpayev, together with a thousand revolutionists, set all the officials of Petrov up until they all gathered inside the Petrov local government office then set the office on fire, after which they declare the province of Petrov independent. And finally, on April 17, the Margovyan Triangle, with the help of the Viktoriyovskaya Intermediate Victorianist Assassins group (VIVA, later known as Remontadov Professional Gunners), went back to Marginalia del Norte for a rematch. After almost a day of battle, the revolutionists finally won the battle, and the Russian officials surrendered Marginalia del Norte back to the Margovyans, making it the tenth independent province of Margovya. Now having ten provinces out of the hands of the imperialists, Agpayev and the rest of the Margovyan Triangle made sure that no Russian will try to steal what they have almost died for. On May 5, troops of the Margovyan Army launched an attack on every province that was reclaimed by the Margovyans. The battle lasted until June 12 and fortunately, no province among the ten territories was replaced under Russian imperialism. Two weeks later, the revolutionists launch a very devastating attack on the Kajoko super-region, home of almost half of Margovya. On June 26, the revolutionists launched a cannon that was originally aimed at the local government office of the province of Galdia (now Rambuva). However, the projectile was launched too high that it missed the Galdia LGO and instead it hit the Galdia nuclear tower, therefore placing the whole of Kajoko super-region under nuclear fallout, killing a hundred thousand officials, almost one million civilians, and thirty thousand revolutionists. While the rest of the revolutionists went back to the headquarters, the remaining officials of Kajoko either headed to Gaskoniyov or went back to Russia, leaving the provinces of Encantovich, Tramvitum, Ikanua, Sta. Susana, Galdia, Ruma Antonio (now Antonov), Gastastolinsky (now Arbatskaya), Sankt Pavlov, Kasinovsk (now Sugalskaya), Subokov, Cantotuva and Ruma Urbano (now Urbanduva) vacated until August 5, when the fallout finally wore off, and on that day, the revolutionists declare the thirteen provinces of Kajoko super-region liberated, now with seven remaining provinces to reclaim from the Russian forces. '1922: Reclaiming the Remaining Territories' 1922 saw the most number of battles in the Margovyan Revolution, and the hardest part of the struggle of the Margovyan Triangle against the imperialists, especially now that they have twenty-three provinces independent from the Russian rule. From the liberation of the whole Kajoko super-region on August 5, 1921, the government, the Army, Navy and Air force started attacking liberated provinces of Margovya in an attempt to re-conquer it, and prolong the imperialism, if possible, until the twenty-first century. However, the fall of the Russian Imperialism continued on October 25, 1921, when Juan Maryanov and three other accomplices ambushed Chief Minister Yerman Pamukov's limousine in Boskonovich (now city of Alakdanovich), Quintin del Pan, killing the minister himself. Officials from Quintin del Pan started attacking troops of the Margovyan Triangle in Ruma Andalucia (now Pontival), therefore starting the seven-month long Battle of Enriquez. During the Battle of Enriquez, the triangle members focused on conquering the said district's three provinces whilst keeping their twenty-three territories from being attacked by the imperialists. On January 6, 1922, in celebration of the one-year anniversary of the war, the revolutionists headed on to Ruma Andalucia, and went on a three-day battle with the Margovyan Army, until the province gained independence on January 9. From January 27 onwards, a series of attacks were made by the Margovyan air-force in the liberated territories of Margovya, dropping bombs, and launching cannons at the provinces' local government office. On March 3, 1922, an Air-force general finally declared the province of Ruma Andalucia under Russian Imperialism once again, however, he was shot dead by Agpayev, and the revolutionists fought the remaining Air-force soldiers until the battle was moved to Calsoncios on March 8, and after another five days of battle, Calsoncios became the twenty-fifth independent province of Margovya. With only one province left in the Enriquez district to conquer, the revolutionists decided to wipe out all the Russian soldiers of the Margovyan Army who participated in the war on the side of the Russians. On April 14, thousands of the Margovyan native soldiers from the Army and Air-force declared participation in the war on the side of Margovya. The battle was finally moved to Quintin del Pan on April 28, and the battle lasted for almost a month with no side that wanted to surrender to the other, until on May 21, local government minister Faddey Pamukov of Quintin del Pan finally gave up the province to Margovya and went to Gaskoniyov to prepare the officials for battle. From the liberation of Enriquez district, the battle got harder for the Margovyan revolutionists, as they now have to protect twenty-six provinces from the Russian forces. On June 1922, they have finally decided to conquer the remaining four provinces in Margovya. During this period, the revolutionists became more careful in attacking the provinces in Almirante, doing it with more effort and at the same time giving their best defenses in guarding the independent provinces, while the Russian officials became more desperate in re-conquering what they have lost, focusing more on the offenses and keeping their defenses low, making the revolutionists win the last four provinces easily. On July 5, three thousand revolutionists set forth to Samba, while a province-wide Samba dance contest was going on, and one of the guests of honor is Samba local government officer Yevgraf Gramonov. While Gramonov was speaking, one of the revolutionists opened fire on the minister, creating a bloody battle with the Russian forces in Samba. On July 7, Samba became independent from the hands of the imperialists. On July 25, the revolutionists entered Opula, the village capital of Margovya and in that time the most chaotic province in the country, while there is an on-going battle between the Army soldiers and several of the mafia groups in the said province. With the help of the mafias, the revolutionists secretly joined the battle against the Russians, and successfully regained opula on July 30. On August 19, a cannon was launched, originally aimed on the Sta. Agnessa nuclear tower, with the revolutionists hoping that the remaining two provinces, Sta. Agnessa and Ruma Agbayani (now Agpayev province), including Gaskoniyov, would be under nuclear fallout anf the country would gain independence earlier. However, this time, the cannon was launched a little lower, missing the tower, and hitting the Sta. Agnessa local government office, killing most of the officials and soldiers, who were gathered in a party in the office. The survivors immediately surrendered the province to Margovya in fear of death, leaving one more province to conquer. On September 9, 1922, six revolutionists bust in the Almirante Congressional Office while the officials were on vacation. They organized the "new" government of Ruma Agbayani, changed the names of the officers to names of the revolutionists, and armed the whole office. When the officials returned on September 12, they attempted to attack the office, but Agpayev threatened them that if they do, he will bomb the whole of Almirante district, and wipe out all of them. Out of fear, representative Robert Guadinov, with the consent of Ruma Agbayani local government minister Nikita Guadinov, surrendered Ruma Agbayani back to Margovya, and headed on to Gaskonkiyov to prepare for battle. As of September 12, 1922, the revolutionists already have all of the provinces of Margovya, and one more city needs to be reclaimed in order to attain full independence: Gaskoniyov (now Ikulsk), the country's capital. '1923: Attacks at Gaskoniyov' On the final year of the Margovyan Revolution, both sides prepared for the biggest battle, and the most devastating part of the Margovyan Revolution. On November 1922, the 300,000 remaining revolutionists gathered once again and planned on attacking the city's capital and declaring the country's independence, while the officials at Gaskoniyov, together with all the Russian officials in other provinces that were sent out by the revolutionists, gathered and prepared for battle, with the officials equipping themselves with numerous bodyguards and equipment. On December 30, 1922, the first attacks at Gaskonkiyov were made by the revoljutionists. Numerous soldiers guarding the city were attacked by the revolutionists, the battle in the first district of Gaskoniyov lasting until January 2, 1923, when Vasily Agpayev attacking the city hall of Gaskoniyov and ambushed Gaskoniyov Vice Mayor Susana Gaganovskaya and her seventy-three bodyguards, causing the bodyguards of most officials to resign from their job, some of them even joining the revolutionists. On January 16, 1923, the second attack at Gaskoniyov were made, as a revolutionist disguised as a guest at the eighteenth birthday party of Mayor Rashid Zabayev's daughter Irina committed suicide bombing, therefore dying along with over a hundred executives, including Mayor Zabayev himself. On February 19, during another meeting of the Margovyan Triangle, many of the revolutionists already wanted Agpayev to attack the Margovyan Palace directly, however, Agpayev and other triangle officers, seeing that there are still too many Russian forces guarding the Palace, decided to launch another all-out attack at Oliverov, one of the most influential districts of the city. On February 22, a rampage broke, killing over three thousand police officers and over five hundred officials, leaving the Palace the only territory to be attacked by the revolutionists. Independence and End of the Revolution "Por lo tanto, por el poder que me, me, Vasily Marianovich Agpayev, declarar la nación y Patronato de Margovya independiente y libre de las manos del gobierno ruso. Ahora declaro Margovya una República!" (Therefore, by the power vested in me, I, Vasily Marianovich Agpayev, declare the nation and govenment of Margovya independent and free from the hands of the Russian Government. I now declare Margovya a Republic!) - on the independence of Margovya, March 31, 1923 On March 15, 1923, all revolutionists all over Margovya, plus mafia groups from different provinces and reinforcements sent by Brazil, Colombia, Bolivia, Argentina, Mexico and US, gathered to finally plan the attack to be launched in the Margovyan Palace, with Agpayev declaring that they are days away from gaining full independence from the Russian Imperialism. On March 26, they all gathered around the Margovyan Palace, where the Russian forces have been preparing for the big battle. For five days, the battle lasted until finally, on March 31, 1923, the flag of the independent Margovya was raised in Gaskoniyov, and the Margovyan National Anthem was sang by millions of Margovyan citizens, with Vasily Agpayev officially declaring the independence and sovereignty of the Republic of Margovya from the Republic of Russia. On April 6, Agpayev was sworn in as the first president of the new Republic of Margovya, after which the battle lasted for another month as the defeated Russian officials wanted to kill Agpayev and regain control of Margovya. On April 28, finally, the Russian Imperialists officially surrendered to the revolutionists, signed a peace treaty, and went back to Russia, therefore officially ending the two-year-long Margovyan Revolution and marking the start of the prosperity and growth of the new Republic of Margovya. Aftermath After the revolution ended on April 28, 1923, Margovya was left devastated. Most of the buildings, landmark and edifices have fallen; almost twenty-five percent of Margovya's eight million population died; the roads and other public works had craters brought about by numerous gunshots, cannon attacks and bomb explosions; economy went very low, and in general, Margovya sank into poverty. Fortunately, Vasily Agpayev, Juan Maryanov and Juana Arbatskaya, who all became members of the Margovyan Triangle before being elected as presidents, devoted their terms as presidents in rebuilding the nation, eventually transforming it from the "mere ruins of the greatest revolution in history" into being the "world's next superpower" in a mere eleven years, even during the Great Depression. Factors that Influenced the Revolution Several factors, inspirations, people and events, either in Margoya or overseas, influenced the revolution, most of which were also revolutions from other countries. According to Gleb Maryanov, actor and Juan Maryanov's grandson, in an interview in 1997, even the , which was mainly a rivalry or competition for the position of the Margovian Chief Minister, was included in the factors that influenced the revolution. According to the research study conducted by Kiril Duranov, a historian, researcher and history professor at the Arbatskaya State University, on 1974, the Margovyan Revolution was mainly similar compared to the Philippine Revolution from 1896 to 1898, in which the revolutionists battle the colonists region by region or area by area until they conquer one land after the other. Legacy Although being credited the biggest and most devastating war in Margovyan History, the Margovyan Revolution earned the legacy of being The Birth of the Independent Margovya, and all living triangle members after the war were awarded the "Hero of the Republic of Margovya by the Chief of the Margovyan Armed Forces on April 18, 1924. Other than being given the highest honor, the Margovyan Revolution has also given a big impact in Margovyan culture, buildings, landmarks, edifices, music, education, sports, military, and even media. Landmarks The mark left by the Margovyan Revolution remained in Margovya, as numerous landmarks were built or renamed in honor of the greatest war in Margovyan history. On September 5, 1946, after the construction of the Northern Margovyan Superhighway, the western tollway at Marginalia Pueblito, Arkonaysk, which was proven to be in the exact location of the original turf of , was renamed "The Margovyan Triangle Tollway". Education On 1952, Senator Gavril Balkonovich authored the bill which aims to include the study of the Margovyan Revolution, and the lives of Vasily Agpayev, Juan Maryanov and Juana Arbatskaya in the curriculum of Margovyan History in grade school, middle school, high school, and in college as well. On March 18, 1953, shortly before leaving office, President signed the bill officially making it a law, and was enforced starting the academic year of 1953-54. On April 12, 2008, Education Minister approved the House Bill No. 41790, which aims to include the study of the films about the revolution in the Margovyan Revolution courses. This was signed by President on October 1, 2008, and was implemented starting the academic year of 2009-10. Films and Television After the revolution ended in 1923, numerous TV documentaries, TV shows and films have been made, which remained popular to this day. From 1923 to the present day, about nine documentaries about the revolution have been released, some of which included Controversies of a Two-Year-Long War (1947), Margovyan Revolution Against World war 2 (1959), The Margovyan and Philippine Revolutions (1969), Vasily Agpayev and the Revolution (1997), and The Margovyan Revolution: Seventy-Five Years Later (1998). Even the film industry was touched by the legacy of the revolution. From 1923, several films have also been made, whose plot is about the Margovyan Revolution, including Revenge or Revolution? (1936), 1921 (1973), A Hero's Welcome (1985), and One Sex at a Time (1998), although the latter-most film mostly contained sexual intercourse scenes by 's character. 's 2007 film , which starred , , , , , and , became the second highest-grossing Margovyan film after its five-month worldwide theater release, garnering a total box office income of over 3.8 billion margots, trailing behind the 2000 film Titanium by about 300 million margots. Music Controversies Even now that almost a century has passed since the dangerous and devastating Margovyan Revolution has ended, and even now that twenty-one people have already occupied the Ruma Aglaya seat at the Margovyan Palace, there are still numerous questions to be answered regarding the Margovyan Revolution, and the biggest controversy so far is that of the first attack of the revolutionists at Povida. On March 2, 1921, before the first attack, Agpayev shouts the words Viva Enrique Noguiera, Simon Bolivar y Jose Rizal!, while, according to the critics, the names of the Brazillian, Colombian and Peruvian heroes who influenced the Margovyan Triangle better than the three heroes did, were not mentioned. Category:Margovya Category:Russia Category:Military Category:War